


20171031

by MelarNelo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 生日车





	20171031

**Author's Note:**

> 生日车。迷你小甜饼。不用太在意人设的日常paro.  
> 只来得及写片段，所以没有名字，日期代之。  
> 祝食用愉快。

20171031

“终于只剩我们两个了。”“也不是那么无聊吧。”

夜神月陪L送走留在最后的玛特、梅罗和尼亚，带上门走回客厅，大松了一口乞。他夸张地活动了一番其实不太酸痛的肩膀，走到客厅和L一起把剩下没收拾完的东西收拾整齐。最后三个小孩留下来带走了大堆垃圾，所以剩下的工作并不多，也就是恢复日常家居的摆设。L把抱枕拍了拍都丢到沙发上，夜神月把洗好的杯子放回厨房的柜子里以便下次再用，两位完美主义人士里里外外忙活了大半小时，终于把他们的家整理到平日满意的模样，才双双走进浴室泡鸳鸯浴。

每年这一天夜神月都恨不得和L飞到地图上随便哪个人见罕至的地方过他们的二人世界，也好过人头攒动挤挤挨挨地瞎闹——哪怕只是窝在各自的座位胡侃他都嫌吵。L倒是随遇而安，他认识那些小孩的时间比认识夜神月的时间更长，对他们和对夜神月一样包容，也可以说，他们在L眼里一个个都是小孩子。于是，再怎么不情不愿，夜神月还是会和L乖乖回到L曾经的家：华米兹之家孤儿院。好在他们的家就在不远处，所以任那群小孩子胡闹，最终夜神月还是能和爱人窝在共住的房间不受打扰地为所欲为，仅凭这点，先前的烦恼都能轻如羽毛一般忽略不计。

小小的浴室水气氤氲，夜神月和L坐在浴缸里，夜神月的下巴搁在L肩上，不用说什么，两个人的嘴巴就像两极磁石一般贴在一起，辗转厮磨，舌头缠得难舍难分。夜神月的双手在L的身上摸来摸去，先是揉了揉乳头，又搓又压，直把淡色的两点玩得充血膨胀，红得像熟透的樱桃。L用他能给樱桃梗打结的灵活舌头缠得夜神月险些不能呼吸，夜神月呼吸一窒的瞬间他吮了吮对方红肿的嘴唇，双眼闪着调皮的笑意，足以令栗发男人溺死其中。夜神月喘匀了呼吸，抬头亲了亲L发亮的眼睛，下一刻两个人又亲到了一起，热烈得恨不能将对方拆吃入腹。L清晰地感觉到身后有炽热的棒状物体抵着自己，他侧过身伸手摸了摸，夜神月的呼吸立马又紊乱了，L差点笑出声，干脆整个人转向他，一手搂住他的脖子，一手撸动起不听话的物什。

“L……L……”夜神月含糊不清地哼着L的名字，舌头紧缠着L不放，腾出一只手在地上沐浴露旁摸到润滑剂，好不容易挤到手里，手指揉了揉L被温水浸得有点柔软的后穴褶皱，把掌心里的液体尽数抹在上面，食指蹭着滑腻的液体塞进一个指节，在L调整呼吸过后缓缓塞进整根手指，慢慢抽动起来。

L的略显苍白的脸颊此时染上两片酡红，活像喝醉的年轻人。他双腿张开半跪在夜神月两侧，上半身因微微翘起的臀部向前倾，腰背凹出浅浅的窝。他感觉到夜神月在他体内塞进第二根手指，明明暴露在空气中，却不比他的体温低多少，修长的手指探进深处时不时蹭到敏感的地方，他忍不住松开纠缠的舌头，把脸埋进夜神月的颈窝深呼吸。

“会觉得痒吗？”夜神月侧过头舔舐L泛红的耳廓，炽热的呼吸喷进L的耳朵，引得L一阵阵颤栗。说话间，第三根手指全数没入软得仿佛化水的地方，抽动间咕啾声越发明显。

“有一点。”L抬起头笑道。夜神月亲了亲L发红的侧脸，空闲的手自下而上抚摸怀中人光滑的大腿，手指滑过敏感的大腿内侧，一路向上，握住挺立的部位。他听到L抑制不住地哼了一声，他愉悦地勾了勾嘴角，抽出手指摸了摸L的腰。L会意地抬起上半身，扶着夜神月蓄势待发的器官，慢慢坐了下去。并不是第一次做这样的事，L一口气塞了一半，还是顿了顿，做了几回深呼吸，才完全坐下去。L捧住夜神月的脸狠狠地亲了下去，灵活的舌头直接伸向最深处，搅得夜神月口水淌了一下巴也不知足似地紧紧缠着他的舌头不放，仿佛那就是L的樱桃梗，舌尖几个动作便能打出一个结。

亲够本了，L松开夜神月，朝下舔了舔对方的喉结，声音喑哑得几乎听不出自己的本音：“还有力气？”说着恶趣味地抬腰动了动。

夜神月还在回味L热情的吻，听到这句话不得了了，要保住男人的尊严，危险地眯起狭长的眼睛扬起挑衅的笑：“还请别中途喊停。”话音未落，双手就握着对方的腰配合两人的节奏活动起来。

水声哗然，L搂着夜神月的头任他动作，断断续续的呻吟逸出红肿的双唇。在这意乱情迷的时刻，L的心里依旧难免闪过一丝危机感，他相信看似沉溺其中的夜神月也必定如此，从他们相遇的第一秒起，他们之间就产生了如是微妙的平衡——

首先独一无二的竞争对手。

其次日久生情的搭档损友。

最终如影随形的灵魂伴侣。

自两人共同站在大一新生代表的演讲台上，他们的协调便建立在你来我往的追逐当中。竞争固有的紧张与危机时刻萦绕在心头，纵有一时松懈，但个人的警觉和对手的善意提醒总能及时将几欲偏离的节奏拉回原轨，时日渐长，这类情绪催化剂反而发酵出别样的情趣，看似背德，却更添刺激。

“唔,,,,,,”夜神月毫无征兆的大力深入拖回L飘远的思绪，L迷离的眼睛找回焦点，定在夜神月略有不满的脸上。你看，越是这番纵情时刻，两人身上汗水淋漓，彼此对个人状态的观察反倒越是敏锐。

“就像你刚才说的那样，我没力气了。”夜神月无辜地眨了眨眼睛，语气一如既往地温柔，仿佛那句恶作剧的话并非出自他口。

“呵……”L笑出声，用力咬了一口夜神月的下唇，双手撑在半躺的夜神月胸上摆动起有些酸麻的腰。上下之间，L手指有意无意地按压搓弄夜神月小巧的乳头，像是感觉不到小红豆的硬挺一般玩弄个不停。虽然没有L自己的玩得频繁，但夜神月的乳头却比L的敏感一些。L曾经动过只玩乳头的心思，想看看夜神月能兴奋到什么程度，但往往在兴起时就被夜神月翻身打断。L看到夜神月的喉结滑动了一下，下身动得更欢快了。夜神月一个没忍住，从水里伸出手想摸L的小家伙，才发现浴缸的水早就变凉了。夜神月握住L的腰不让动，自己抱着对方站起身，角度的微妙转换让L轻呼了一口气，四肢紧紧抱住夜神月。

夜神月没有管浴缸的水，一手抱着L，另一手打开花洒，温度适中的热水以人体工学的力度喷洒在L的背上，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。夜神月拿起花洒冲了冲冰凉的瓷砖墙壁，放回花洒后让L靠立着墙壁，自己抬起对方的两条腿慢慢挺腰抽送。湿润柔软的内壁包裹发烫的器官，在抽送间温柔地挤压柱体每一处敏感神经，夜神月面上慢条斯理，粗重的呼吸和充满掠夺意味的专注眼神却毫不留情地出卖了他的兴奋与渴望。L搂紧夜神月，身下故意用力绞了绞对方脆弱的部位，嘴上还咬了一口对方的下巴，不留余地道：“天快亮了，月君。”

夜神月笑道，“时间不等人呢。”说罢，下身退出小穴，只留头部，随即全根没入，柱身用力顶开柔软的内壁，一下又一下，速度越来越快，像捣药一般快速抽送，直把小穴捣得像红透熟烂的果实，花洒的水倾泻而下，却丝毫没有阻碍两人玩乐的兴致，两处水声交织在一起，伴着若有似无的呻吟回响在狭小的空间里。

夜神月埋头吸吮L的双唇，和身下运动频率相反，他亲得很慢，生怕吵醒睡梦中的人似的，上下唇每一处是吸了个遍，情色的动作硬是牵出丝丝缠绵。“月君……”L伸出舌头舔了一圈夜神月的双唇，回应他的亲吻，两人越亲越近，嘴唇像糯米粘在一起，再也分不开。

L揉搓夜神月湿漉漉的发丝，将他的头用力压向自己，发丝缠绕在指间，点点情绪仿佛透过这点媒介流进两个人的心里，连同不分你我的热吻一起带来窒息的疼痛。吻到动情处，L的大脑一片空白，只看得见近在咫尺的专注眼神，全身一阵痉挛，不受控制地发软，差点连交合对象都抱不住。

夜神月忍过后穴绞紧下体的一阵鲜明快感，伸手关了水，抱着L转身拿毛巾裹住对方的身体，一步一颠地走回卧室。

L回过神来，明知故问道：“月君？不是说没有力气了？”

夜神月充耳不闻地笑回道：“夜还很长……“

“我以为生日的特别就体现在一次满足。“

“我的一次还没结束。“

“这样很伤身。“

“谢谢关心，你睡你的，我玩我的。“

“原来你是这样的月君，没想到你喜欢——唔、嗯嗯……你哈……你太、唔！太、太激……烈了……“

结果夜神月还是玩了个尽兴，清理过后，他躺进两人的被窝，亲了亲L堪比烟熏妆的黑眼圈，抱紧睡熟的男人，轻声道了晚安，一道沉沉睡去。

 

END.

20171031 01：45


End file.
